A circle has a circumference of $14\pi$. It has an arc of length $\dfrac{42}{5}\pi$. What is the central angle of the arc, in radians? ${14\pi}$ ${\dfrac{6}{5}\pi}$ $\color{#DF0030}{\dfrac{42}{5}\pi}$
Answer: The ratio between the arc's central angle $\theta$ and $2 \pi$ radians is equal to the the ratio between the arc length $s$ and the circle's circumference $c$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{s}{c}$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{42}{5}\pi \div 14\pi$ $\dfrac{\theta}{2 \pi} = \dfrac{3}{5}$ $\theta = \dfrac{3}{5} \times 2 \pi$ $\theta = \dfrac{6}{5}\pi$ radians